In the Cold
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: The resistance didn't come to save her.


❅In the cold❅

When he got to her. She was unconscious, her skin paler than he'd ever seen it, and he knew she'd die if he didn't do something.

He knelt beside her and took off his cloak. Wrapping her in it, he lifted her slender body into his arms.

As soon as she felt him pick her up she began to shiver and opened her eyes. "Why? I thought-"

He frowned beneath his helmet. "What did you think? That I would let you run from me? That I would let you die?" He snapped, as he carried her to his shuttle.

She didn't answer him, she was shivering harder now, and he felt her presence dim further. She was losing consciousness!

"Rey! Don't fall asleep! Stay with me." He commanded sharply..

She opened her eyes again. "I'm trying." She said in a small, soft voice.

Once he got her into the shuttle and to his personal quarters, he set her down beside the bed.

"Rey, you have hypothermia. I have remove your wet clothing, all of it."

Her eyes widened. But she was to far gone to respond much.

He made his way to the closet and pulled out three large warm blankets. He set them on the bed before gently pulling off her clothing, trying not to look at her.

Once she was undressed, he carefully set her on his bed. Then he removed his helmet, gloves, boots, surcoat and tunic. Then laying down beside her, he pulled her into his arms and covered them both with the blankets.

The only thing between them were the pants he wore. He tried to put that fact out of his mind as he used the force to vibrate the molecules in her blood and tissues, focusing on raising her core temperature and slowly warming her from the inside.

It took a great amount of control, and patience. If he did this too aggressively, too quickly, or too long, he would certainly kill her. But if he didn't she'd die anyway. In the end he managed it, and after half an hour, he was pleased to see the color return to her face. As her body temperature finally reached 98.6 she fell asleep.

A moment later he fell asleep as well, exhausted from his unconventional use of the force.

Hours later she woke up, mortified and scared. She tried to ease out of his embrace, only to wake him.

"Don't. You. Dare." He hissed. She gasped, trying to pull away.

He was having none of that. "Lay still! You almost died you foolish girl!" He snapped, tightening his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

She calmed hearing that, despite his sharp tone. His words reminded her of the situation. He wasn't trying to hurt or take advantage of her, he'd just saved her life!

He felt her calm down and relaxed, running his fingers through her soft hair. "Why did you run?" He asked softly, cradling her against him.

She looked away for a moment. "I- I was scared, I didn't know what would happen if I stayed." She confessed.

He sighed, annoyed. "Rey, running was the worst thing you could have done."

Suddenly her eyes widened. "Finn! Oh gods, did you- did you kill him?!"

He rolled his eyes at that. "No, I mean to capture him. He will follow soon enough."

To his surprise she reached up and kissed him. It was brief, but sweet and tantalizing.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away, clutching the blankets to her chest, and flushing in embarrassment.

He gave her a heated look and pulled her back into his arms, kissing her possessively. He wanted her, so badly.

She moaned softly and kissed him back as he deepened the kiss and pressed her back onto the bed. Oh gods, I- I want him. But I can't- Then she felt his hands move from her waist to her hips. She gasped into the kiss and moaned softly.

He slid one of his hands upwards, cupping one of her breasts.

She moaned, feeling him stroke between her legs, realizing he meant to take her.

Then suddenly, he was on top of her, his weight pressing her into the mattress. He kissed her, gently at first, then more and more passionately. He wanted her, and he would never have enough of this beautiful girl, he decided.

He began kissing her neck and gently fondling her breasts.

She groaned, spreading her legs as she felt him touching her everywhere.

He reached down and began to stroke between her legs, making her spread them wider. After a few moments she came for the first time. Writhing and bucking beneath him.

He undid his pants and took himself out, letting her feel his hard shaft pressed against the inside of her thigh for a moment before sheathing himself inside her.

She cried out as his hard shaft pushed up into her, tearing her maidenhead. It hurt, but then he stilled, and kissed her tenderly. After a moment the pain passed, and she just felt full, full of him, she realized, groaning at the thought of his hard shaft buried deep inside her. No one could save her now, she was his.

He smirked, and began to thrust, fucking her for the very first time.

She moaned, feeling his hard shaft fucking her, claiming her. She came hard, spasming around him, triggering his release. She wrapped her long legs around his hips as he came deep inside her.

He rolled them over onto their sides and kissed her. When they pulled away for air she yawned softly, covering her mouth with a delicate hand.

He kissed her cheek and gently tucked her into his side, draping the blankets over her to keep her warm.

She feel asleep listening to his heartbeat, feeling strangely safe in his arms.


End file.
